


My Fair Maiden

by Dancingqueen17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Sirius Black, F/M, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Rejection, Scent Marking, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Top Remus Lupin, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18425235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingqueen17/pseuds/Dancingqueen17
Summary: After a hazy, alchohol induced night, Remus realizes he's marked Sirius. Sirius, clueless as always, doesn't realize. Remus's wolf has become restless without his mate. He's become a flaming ball of jealousy. But how can Remus expect Sirius to give up his life to be with him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter, at least I dont think so 
> 
> Just to let you know in this story the whole Voldemort, Wizarding War thing never happened. So everyone is safe and very alive. You're welcome.

Saturday:

Remus woke up from the best dream he had ever had. He hadn’t slept that well in weeks. Remus stretched out his arms and yawned. Well, he attempted to, only then he realized that he was wrapped around another man. Not only that but he was naked and achingly hard. 

Last night was not a dream. Remus tried to pull pieces of last night from his mind, but all he got were pictures of Sirius writhing under him. Wait, Sirius? He studied the man under him. Black hair cascading to his shoulders. Creamy tan skin. Long eyelashes. A slight white scar on the side of his face. He knew that man. For that was Sirius Black, his best friend. Remus could feel his heart beating faster as memories of the previous night came back to him. The nightclub with James and Lily. The man flirting with Sirius. His intense jealousy. Angry kisses. Clothes being removed. Beautiful tan skin. Jesus Christ, He had fucked Sirius Black. Remus had gone back to gawking at the man laid out beneath him. He looked so calm when he was asleep. Remus’s eyes trailed down from his face to his chest. Where he noticed a bite mark right under collarbone. A bite mark, that upon further inspection, looked to be a wolf. Remus had marked his best friend.

Remus had done lots of reading about marks. He knew that they only had 3 days to fully mate before his heat came. He knew he would become very clingy and possessive. He also knew that if Sirius rejected him, he could never love anyone again. Not even his family. This was not good. He had fucked up. Big time.

Remus jumped out of bed and put on some boxers. He was looking at the mark in disgust. It was no secret he loved Sirius, but trapping him like this was just wrong. Why would Sirius even want to be with a freak like him? Once a werewolf marked his mate they were expected to be together forever, and only leave each others side when necessary. Remus had wanted this to happen, but did Sirius? Remus didn’t even ask. Sirius probably just thought it was a bite. 

He couldn't just expect Sirius to drop everything and be with him 24/7. He didnt know how he was gonna phrase, "Hey I need you to drop everything and be with me every waking hour of the day because I marked you, ok." So he decided to keep the whole "Mates" thing under wraps. For now at least. Sirius had enough stress as it was.

Remus saw his mate, er uh, Sirius begin to stir. His eyes slowly opened and made his way to Remus. Sirius eyes widened when he realized Remus was almost naked, and they widened even more when he realized he was too. 

"Did we um..." Sirius stuttered motioning to his body.

Remus nodded, his skin turning light pink. Sirius fell back against the pillows with a long sigh.

"Remus, you must be huge, because my arse is really sore."

Remus blushed a dark red. And forced a laugh. It was true he was larger than normal being a werewolf and all. He stood at 6"5 and wore a size 15 in shoes. Though his size did come with disadvantages, such as having an eleven inch dick, which hurt most of his partners.

He had hurt his mate. He wanted to go to him and kiss him until he felt better. But he pushed down those feelings.

Remus replied with a weak "Sorry."

Sirius began getting up, hissing at the pain coming from his lower regions. Remus involuntarily (or at least he'd like to think so) rushed to Sirius's side.

"Do you need help. I'll carry you. Shit, I'm so sorry." Remus rambled scooping a naked Sirius into his arms.

Sirus chuckled and wrapped his arms around Remus's neck. " I was going to say no but I guess I'm too late. To the bathroom we go."

When Remus ran the bath water he noticed Sirius had a collection of light pink marks on his wrists. Remus's heart lurched at the thought of Sirius being hurt, but he decided not to mention it. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'd better be going, wouldnt want to be late for work." Sirius joked going to get his coat. 

Sirius had drained his parents bank account before he ran away years ago, he hadn't had to work a day in his life. But Remus didnt want him to go. Remus had literally bathed the poor boy and forced him to eat some eggs. He was turning into his mother. The mate bond was forcing Remus to do these things, and that was the story he was sticking with.

Sirus was halfway out the door before Remus stopped him. 

" Why dont you stay a while longer, we could watch those Muggle movies you like." Remus pleaded.

Sirius looked at him perplexed. "You hate my Muggle movies Moony, what is it you really want "

Remus froze. He couldn't tell him about the mark.

"I mean, I just..." Remus took a deep breath. "I want to talk about last night."

A small smile appeared on Sirius's face.

"Ok Moony." Remus pulled Sirius back inside. They sat on the couch.

"Well I dont think last night was a mistake. But for the sake of our friendship we should probably sweep this under the rug," Sirius started.

Remus felt like crying.

" But I'm willing to forgive and forget if you are."

Remus felt tears pool in his eyes. His mate wanted to forget him. He didnt want him. Who would want to stay with a freak like him

"Remus?" Sirius said pulling him away from his thoughts.

"Thats fine, we can just forget it." Remus had more sadness in his voice than he thought. He sounded broken. Remus thought he saw something flash through Sirius's eyes. It looked like sadness. He passed it off as pity.

"See you later Moony, I gotta get out of these clothes." Sirius gave him a hug which erupted sparks all over his body. And then he left. Remus let his mate walk out the door. Remus found himself stumbling to the bathroom. He hadn't felt this bad in a long time. With his wolfs despair mixing with his own, he only knew one way to cope.

Remus slid down to the bathroom floor. He was full on sobbing now. He ruined Sirius's life. Sirius could have been paired with anyone, but now he was stuck with Remus, and he didn't even know it. After all who would want to be stuck with him? 

This was all his fault. He did this. He deserved to be rejected. To never feel love again. He deserved it. After rifling through his drawers Remus found what he was looking for. He hadn't cut in a while. Barely noticable white lines were littered across his wrist. He needed more. He deserved more.

He pressed to cool metal blade to his wrist. He deserved this. This was all his fault. Why would Sirius want him? Why would anyone want him? He looked at his wrist. Remus never cut deeply. Remus was satisfied with the tiny shallow cuts he had made. Remus turned on the shower and He sighed. Why did he let Sirius go. He needed him.


	2. Chapter 2

Remus had been in the shower for going on an hour now. The hot water was the only thing that warmed his body up and now it was slowly getting colder. Without his mate his body became cold and distant. Due to the fact that Sirius had only left 3 hours ago Remus realized he needed to get this under control. He needed to talk to someone. Someone who would comfort him, but give him honest advice. He pulled his freezing body out of the warm shower and put on as many layers as he could. He needed to talk to someone who would reassure him. He needed sympathy and lots of hugs right now. He went outside into the cold and apparated to Lily and James's house.

Remus walked through Godric Hollow to collect his thoughts before he told Lily and James. Would they be mad at him? Would they think he was stupid and irresponsible?They probably would, everyone else did. He pushed away those thoughts. Remus knocked on the door. It was a few seconds before James opened the door. 

"Hey Moony, what's the occasion?" James asked letting him in. 

Remus plopped down on the couch and put his head in his hands. 

“ I need to tell you something, can you get Lily in here too?" James nodded and went upstairs to find Lily. After about two minutes they both came downstairs looking concerned. 

"You caught us at a good time Remus, Harry's taking a nap." Lily said sitting down next to Remus and stroking his back. "What's going on?" She asked. 

Remus took a deep breath before he spoke. 

"Me and Sirius got together last night and we fucked." Lily and James looked at each other and smiled. 

"That's awesome mate, you liked him since 5th year, what's the issue?" Remus found his throat closing up. 

"I marked him. We are mates now. And I didn't tell him. And now whenever he leaves my wolf goes insane and I cant eat or sleep. Mates thrive off each others scent and I need his. I also don't even know if he feels anything because he's not a wolf. I'm such a fuck up." Remus said putting his head back on his hands. 

Lily was the first to speak." Remus, you have to tell him. You're going insane." James nodded. 

"Sirius is a reasonable man. I'm sure he wont reject you." Remus thought he saw Lily wink at him. He could have imagined it.

Remus went home after his chat with the Potters. He was still very worried about rejection. He had hear stories about things like this. Wolves who marked humans who didn't reciprocate their feelings, wolves who had been rejected and became hostile, and wolves who were broken and killed themselves because of it. Remus's mind raced on all the outcome of telling Sirius. In the end Remus ended up falling asleep worrying.

Sunday:  
Time was running out to tell Sirius before his heat. Remus struggled on what to do but eventually Remus ended up outside Sirius house. 

The Black house had always scared him, but now it terrified him. The looming fear of rejection was settled inside him. Sirius only had to say 3 words and Remus could never love anyone again, not even his parents. Remus knocked on the door but got no reply. He ruffled around in his pocket before finding his keys and opening the door. Sirius gave them all keys here in case of emergency. But thanks to his werewolf hearing Remus heard them before he had fully entered the house. Moans. 

The moans bounced off the walls making them louder than they already were. Remus left quickly. He never told Sirius it was an exclusive relationship, so technically Sirius could see whoever he wanted. Remus's heart clenched painfully. Sirius was his. Well at least he was supposed to be. How could he be so stupid. This was his fault after all. If he could have just controlled himself this would of never happened.

Remus apparated back to his flat. His heart tugged painfully at the thought that Sirius didn’t love him. After all who did? Remus’s mind clouded with bad thoughts. Remus had been having this problem for a while. He felt his breathing get faster. He felt his lungs close up. His panic attacks had been getting progressively worse. He tugged at his hair and felt his lungs open slightly. He needed his mate. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sirius was disappointed when he left Remus's flat. Not because of the sex, that was very satisfying, but because Remus had agreed with him. Sirius wasnt good when it came to sharing his emotions. He wanted Remus to tell him that he could never forget what happened. He just didnt want to be the first to share his feelings. There was a small tug on his heart when he left though. He didnt know where to go so he went to James and Lily's house. When he knocked on the door to the Potter residence a tired looking James came to the door. "Hey mate, sorry for the crying. We can't seem to make it stop." James chuckled lightly. Sirius indeed did hear Harry's wails as soon as he stepped in the house. "Lily's been trying to get him to sleep for a while now. Well what did you need Siri?" 

Sirius took a deep breath and began telling them the story. "Me and Moony were hammered last night and we fucked." James eyebrows nearly lifted off his face. 

"I dont see what the issue here is, haven't you fancied him since like 5th year." Sirius didnt respond. 

"Hey look mate, I know it's not your ideal way of coming together but I still think it will work fine." James reassured him. 

Sirius hugged him "Thanks James." A loud gasp made them both turn around. 

"Sirius Black are you trying to steal my man?" Lily said with fake jealousy. 

"Its fine babe he just needed some advice." Lily looked confused. 

"Advice about what?" James looked conflicted. "Its fine you can tell her Pads, oh and besides I could do way better than James." Sirius said confidently strutting out the door.

When Sirius got home he realized he was still wearing the same clothes from last night. Sirius started to change clothes. He noticed a red mark under his collarbone, he passed it off as a hickey and kept changing. Sirius decided he needed a nap. After all his ass was still sore. Sirius climbed into bed and fell fast asleep. His dreams were filled with a certain amber eyed werewolf.

Sunday:

When he woke up he noticed two things. 1. That his body was on fire. And 2. That he was rock hard. He stripped out of his clothes and plopped back down on his bed. Since he was all alone, there was only one way to cure his erection. He wrapped his bony fingers around his cock. Moving them up and down softly. His movements became more frantic as he chased his release. His moans could be heard all through the house. When he came he whispered "Remus" in a very unmanly way. He hadn't came that hard in a long time. His body was shaking. He carefully climbed out of bed, not wanting to touch his sensitive cock.

Sirius needed a shower. After all he was covered in his own cum. When he went to the bathroom to start the shower, he was shocked at the hickey on his collarbone. He moved closer to the mirror and looked at it carefully. The hickey was in the shape of a blob with legs, or at least that's what Sirius saw. That was odd. He didn't think much of it and stepped the shower. He washed away all the events of last night. Being a Black he was very good at burying his feelings.

After his shower Sirius found himself on the balcony in his bathrobe. He was leaning on the railing with a cigarette between his fingers. He knew it was a nasty habit, but he couldn't seem to stop. He placed the cigarette between his lips and inhaled softly. He wondered why he left Remus. Why he didn't tell him about this is 5th year. Why he still loved Remus, after all the times he told himself he needed to stop. Why he even thought he had a chance with Remus. Why he was still alive. His once innocent thoughts had been corrupted. His mind went back to the dark place it always seemed to go when he stood on this balcony. He blew the smoke out. 

He needed his release. He lifted the sleeve of his robe. He looked at his past damage. The small round burns that littered the skin of his forearms. He pressed his cigarette to his skin. He could barely contain the whimper that threatened to come out of him. He lifted the cigarette and did it again. And again. And again. Soon the cigarette didn't burn anymore. It never lasted long enough. He put it completely out on his arm then threw it in the pile that littered the balcony. He knew it was a nasty habit, but he couldn’t seem to stop. Sirius ran his hand through his hair. He was starting to lose his grip on reality. It happened too often for him to admit. He needed someone to ground him. He needed Remus.


	4. Chapter 4

Monday:

Days were passing too quickly for Remus's liking. His heat was only 1 day away. The moans he heard in Sirius's house replayed in his head. If Sirius rejected him at least he wouldnt be able to feel this. Remus got up and took a shower. Unlike Sirius, Remus had a job. 

Remus worked for the Ministry of Magic. He worked in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office. He liked his job for the most part. When he got to work he was greeted by his boss. 

"Hey Lupin, how have you been?" Remus smiled at the man. 

"Hello Mr.Weasley, I'm good how about yourself?" 

Mr. Weasley smiled back. "You know I liked to be called Arthur, and I've been good." 

They engaged in some more simple polite conversation, before Remus went to his office. Arthur Weasley was a kind man, nearly ten years his senior. Arthur had shocking red hair and so did his wife. Remus heard they had just had another child. Remus wondered what it would be like to be in a stable relationship with someone he loved. Someone who loved him back. Remus didnt have time time to dwell on this though, he had work to do.

When Remus got home he found Sirius reading a magazine on his couch. His heart hurt when he remembered the moans. Sirius didn't love him. 

" Did you need something." Remus asked flatly. His heart lurched at his tone, he loved his mate. 

Sirius jumped he looked scared before his eyes landed on Remus. He visibly relaxed. 

"Remus I think we should talk." Sirius only called him Remus when he was serious. Was he gonna reject him. 

"Look I know you dont want me so why are you here Black?" Remus sounded pissed. Sirius hated that name. 

"Oh, are we doing that now?" Sirius spat before he continued. "Well, Lupin, I just wanted to chat, but obviously I must have interrupted you're daily Asshole Hour." 

Sirius started grabbing his coat. "Who was it?" Remus snarled. "I heard the moans yesterday, I came to check on you and I heard it. You're such a slut, who was it Sirius?" Remus's voice sounded hurt and angry. 

Sirius blushed, but still looked pissed. "Well Lupin if you must know, I got horny from a dream about you and was jerking off." Sirius sounded embarrassed and hurt. "But I'm such a slut right." Sirius stormed out the door leaving a dumbfounded Remus behind him. 

Narrator POV:

Those men were dumb. They loved each other but were too stupid to realize. They were to wrapped up in their own shit. They both hated being alone. Remus because of all the nights he had woke up alone after his transformation. And Sirius because of those nights he was locked in his room by his parents. They wanted each other . They needed each other. Remus was locked in his bathroom adding on to his collection of cuts. Sirius was on the balcony burning himself with his cigarettes. They wouldnt talk for days after their fights. But this one was different.


	5. Chapter 5

Monday Night/Tuesday Morning:

Sirius was mad. Remus really thought he would just give himself away like that. Little did he know Sirius only wanted him. 

When Sirius left Remus's house it was slightly past nine. Sirius felt bad for blowing up at Remus, even though he deserved it. When Sirius apparated to him home, he went straight to the balcony. He pulled the pack of cigarettes and lighter from there place under the plants. Though he lived alone, the Potters came to visit often. He didnt need anyone finding his stash. He lit the cigarette and didn't even bother putting it to his lips. He pressed it directly to his skin. He watched the skin blacken and peel. Then he did it again. And again. And again. He had been out there for a long time. He felt slightly better. 

Sirius went inside and turned on the shower. When he started to strip he felt a blinding pain from his collarbone. When he looked in the mirror he saw that his hickey was no longer a blob with legs. It was like a tattoo. Engraved in his skin was a gray wolf. He was confused for a moment before a recalled a conversation from 6th year.

*Flashback*  
"What are you reading Moony"

Remus looked up from his book. "Its a werewolf book." Remus said dismissively. 

Sirius squeezed himself in the empty space of the armchair Remus was occupying. Remus looked at him like he was crazy.

"I wanna read too." Sirius said innocently 

Remus looked confused. "I dont think I've ever heard the words Sirius and Read in the same sentence before."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Oh just read the book. Out loud if you would."

"Werewolves mate for life. The mating process goes the same as humans, except for the fact that near the end the werewolf will mark their mate. A mark is a symbol. Usually in the form of the wolfs name or transformed body. The new mates must mate again after 3 days or the wolf will go into heat. When the wolf is in heat they will be extremely possessive over their mate. Heats last for 7 days, and can only be soothed by the wolfs mate. The wolf in heat will experience painful heat flashes and the mate will feel a burning sensation around their mark. If the wolf is rejected it will become very hostile toward everyone and will lose the ability to feel love towards anyone ever again. If the wolf-"

"Wait, you can never love again, like ever." Sirius interrupted 

"Apparently not." Remus whispered, looking paler than usual.

"Hey Remus, look at me." 

Remus looked up expectantly.

"I'm sure whoever your mate is will never reject you. You're too awesome for that. "

"Thanks Siri, that means a lot." 

Remus hugged the smaller boy and was very thankful for his company.

*End of Flashback*

Sirius stared at the mirror for a few minutes. He was bound to Remus. Remus had to know, why didn’t he tell him. They were mates. He smiled softly at his reflection. The smile was quickly wiped off his face when another painful burning erupted around his mark. He realized this meant Remus had to be in heat. He quickly put his shirt back on, trying to avoid the mark. He quickly made his way back to Remus's flat.


	6. Chapter 6

Monday Night/Tuesday Morning:

Remus didn't know how long he stared at the door. Wanting Sirius to come back. Remus had fucked up again. He always seemed to fuck up. Remus started to cry. Why did he always mess things up? Remus cried harder. He had lost his mate over a petty fight he had started. Remus found himself curled up in a ball on the bathroom floor. Why did he always do this? He found the blade and twirled it between his fingers. He pressed it to the skin on his wrist. Why did he have to fuck things up? Why was he such a fuck up? He didnt deserve a mate. He deserved to be rejected.

Remus's dark thoughts were interrupted by a sudden heat flash that over took his body. He had been here longer than he thought. He had almost forgotten about his heat. He quickly washed his cuts and covered them. He knew he didnt have much time.

Before he knew it his eyes had changed from his normal amber brown to a very dark blue. His usually calm aura changed to one of dominance. He needed his mate. Another heat flash overtook his body. He let out a pained growl. He needed Sirius. Even now, when he was half beast, he knew he couldn't have Sirius. He knew he never could. His heart began to tug painfully. It was starting the process of breaking the bond.

Remus smelled him before he saw him. They enticing scent of his mate. Sirius burst through the door. 

"Remus, I know you marked me,. I know your in heat. We can talk later, I need you now." 

Remus quickly crossed the room and smash their lips together. The kiss and slow. Apologetic. Sirius kissed back immediately. With use of wandless spells, both Remus and Sirius's clothes had been removed. It was almost like they were in a haze. Their bodies fit together so perfectly. Remus had carried Sirius to the bedroom. Never breaking their kiss. Remus laid Sirius on the bed. 

Remus stared at Sirius’s body. Mesmerizing every inch, so he never forgot. He started trailing kisses down his stomach, stopping when he reached Sirius's half hard cock. He slowly inserted his cock into his mouth. Sirius whimpered under Remus. Remus had started to bob his head, causing Sirius to let out a string of barely audible curses. Sirius’s hands had started tangling themselves in Remus’s hair. 

When Remus slowly removed the cock from his mouth, Sirius was a moaning mess. Remus used a lubricating spell. Wetness coated his fingers. 

"Are you ready?" Remus said. His voice dropped an octave.

Sirius nodded and moaned when Remus put one finger in him. Soon Sirius was taking three fingers. Remus, being a werewolf, was larger than average and wanted to make sure Sirius was fully prepared. He couldn’t hurt his mate. Remus lined himself up and slowly pushed in. Both men groaned loudly. Remus was glad he had put up silencing spells. 

Remus started thrusting at an agonizingly slow pace. Sirius whimpered beneath him. Remus could never get tired of this. Sirius had started stroking himself as Remus's thrust got faster and more sloppy. Remus grabbed Sirius’s hips and thrust at a brutal pace, his Sirius’s prostate head on. Sirius’s grunts of pleasure had become increasingly loud, turning Remus on even more. 

Remus felt himself coming closer to him release and turned Sirius onto his back. Remus wanted to see him when he came. Looking into his eyes Remus only lasted a few more thrusts before he came inside of Sirius with a howl. Sirius couldn’t hold it off any longer and came all over his chest. Remus cast a few cleaning spells over the two men before kissing Sirius and passing out on top of him.


End file.
